thesteamdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Fleming
Henry Fleming Henry Fleming is the main protaganist of Codename S.T.E.A.M. and the wielder of the Eagle Rifle. Henry is brave and dependable, as many of the members of S.T.E.A.M. seem to rely on his leadership. Description Henry's in game description reads: "Henry Fleming is a career soldier and hero of the Civil War. His valor serving as a member of the Union's 304th Regiment earned him a promotion to the head of security in the U.S. embassy in London." Milton on Henry: "Henry is surprisingly serious for one so young. I wonder what happened to him during the war that matured him so. John sometimes gives him a hard time about it, but Henry just laughs along with him." Personality Henry is brave and always willing to risk his life. He is very goal oriented and never gives up. He is a fearless leader and extremely dependable, though he seems to be kind of slow when it comes to understanding certain things. Henry is the first to question Tiger Lily for being to young to fight, to which she responds defensively. Despite already having a talking lion on the team, Henry still questions Scarecrow's appearance when he first meets him. Despite his misunderstandings, Henry very rarely falters, and seems to accept the wacky appearances of his comrades over time. Appearance Henry is a tall, well-built man, who appears to be rather young. He has spiky blonde hair and a beard to match. He wears orange goggles and a red combat suit. Story Henry is the Head of Security for the U.S. Embassy in London, and as such, is seen preparing for the opening of the Steamgate Bridge. Much to Henry's surprise, London is attacked by a strange species of aliens, and he flees. Leading him by voice, Henry meets up with his old war buddy, John, who gives him the Eagle Rifle, a steam powered gun which becomes Henry's primary weapon throughout the game. Shortly after teaming up, the two are rescued by Abraham Lincoln aboard the Lady Liberty, where they also meet Katherine. The two are informed that they must rescue Queen Victoria from the aliens who have invaded Buckingham Palace, and the group is indeed successful. After rescuing the queen, Lincoln immediately orders the teams return to America, but the Liberty is gunned down, and Henry, along with the others, rescue civilians who were nearly victims of the aliens attack on the Steamgate Bridge. After saving them, the team makes their way back to America. Once there, the team meets up with Queequeg, a Native American sailor, who informs them that the aliens have invaded the Boston military base. After clearing the aliens, the team recieves a distress call from Randolph Carter, a mysterious scientist, and the teams leading expert on the creatures. Upon making it to Miskatonic University, Henry leads a rescue mission to save Carter. Carter is attacked by the powerful Starface, who steals his notes, and the team, moves onto the White House. After saving the Necronomicon from falling into enemy hands, Henry and the team land the Liberty in order to make repairs and prepare themselves to face The Great Shugguth, which is apparently the aliens spawner. After clearing out an attempted ambush, Henry is nearly blindsided by a rogue crasher, but Lincoln takes the hit for him and is fatally wounded and knocked unconcious. Henry resumes leadership of the team in Lincoln's absence and accepts Dorothy's help when she suggests they go to Oz. Henry leads the team in the struggle against the alien forces who have invaded Oz, fights to save Queen Ozma. After the team has succesfully rescues the queen, the Oz doctors resuscitate President Lincoln, and allow the team to continue their pursuit of defeating The Great Shugguth. Upon returning to Earth, it is revealed that half of it has been frozen over, and Henry readies his comrades for battle. After a long, hard fought battle, The Great Shugguth is defeated, but at the cost of Lincoln's life. Henry mourns for the loss of President Lincoln, but realizes that hope has been restored once more. Playstyle Henry is perhaps the most well rounded party member in the whole game. He has decent health, a damaging gun with fairly decent range and a fairly low steam cost, and is fairly mobile. Henry has 140 health to start, and is excellent for racing into enemy lines, and is always good to have on the front, due to both his damage output and his decent Overwatch abilities. Abilities Henry wields the Eagle Rifle, a low cost steam powered gun that shoots three rounds off, dealing fairly decent damage. Henry's special is called "Eagle Strike", a long range bomb that fires in a straight line. The bomb deals massive damage to all enemies in the diameter of its explosion. Finally, Henry's character ability is called "Push". Push allows Henry to shove otherwise unmovable crates, or even enemies out of Henry's way. Trivia *Henry Fleming is based on the main character of "The Red Badge of Courage" with the same name. Category:Characters